


I'm Really Sorry I Hit Your Face

by HaleStormStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Face Punching, Are you okay?, College Student Scott, College Student Stiles, Derek gets punched, Derek is a really chill dude, Derek is a sweetheart in this, Flirting, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, Gesticulating, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Happy Gestures, M/M, No wolves no powers, Scott likes allison, Stiles is Stiles, Stiles is hyper as usual, Who flirts with cute hyper guys that accidentally punch him in the face, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleStormStilinski/pseuds/HaleStormStilinski
Summary: AU where Stiles accidentally punches a hot stranger in the face in a grocery store parking lot while gesticulating wildly about being single and his best friend scoring a date with his college crush.





	I'm Really Sorry I Hit Your Face

Stiles loves going grocery shopping with his best friend and roommate, Scott. They talk about whatever, buy whatever, ride down the aisles on the shopping carts, it's really quite fun. More for Stiles than Scott, but still fun nonetheless.

Although Stiles gets grumpy when Scott won't let him get candy. And he'll roll his eyes and over dramatically groan or sigh when he gets one of these fine 3 reasons from his best friend.

_'We're college students Stiles, so we're tight on cash right now.'_

_'You don't need it Stiles, you're hyper enough already/as is.'_

_'Too much sugar turns you into a hyper demon spawn from Hell, Stiles. Especially when you crash.'_

After being denied the sweet sweet tooth rotting goodness _ONCE AGAIN_ , he over dramatically sighs and says "Fine!" And pouts while pushing the cart away from the aisle.

After paying for their items separately, they started walking through the parking lot to Stiles' jeep. Stiles had returned to uber pout mode after paying for his stuff, and Scott sighed. He said "I know you're mad, Buddy. But you know how you get when you eat too much sugar. And you've had plenty today. Maybe I'll get you something tomorrow, okay?"

Stiles simply nodded, still pouting. Then Scott smiled and said "I know something that'll cheer you up."

Stiles let out a _'pfft'_ and asked "And what's that? Chris Hemsworth naked with a bottle of chocolate syrup?"

Scott cringed at the imagery and said "Dude. Gross."

Stiles shrugged and said "Then I don't wanna hear it."

Scott chuckled and asked "Remember how you've been constantly bugging the Hell out of me to ask out Allison Argent?"

Stiles said "Yes, because I'm tired of hearing nothing but Allison, Allison, Allison for the past 5 months, and how you have yet to grow a pair and talk to the girl. Why?"

The other grinned and said "I finally asked her out."

Stiles stopped dead in his tracks and quickly whipped his head over towards his roommate and asked "I'm sorry, can you run that by me one more time?"

The smile never left Scott's face and he said "I asked her out, Stiles...And she said yes!"

Stiles groaned and looked up at the clear blue sky. He raised his arms up and said "Thank you God, please _please_ don't let him screw this up, I'll never hear the end of it!" Before Scott playfully hit him. 

Stiles laughed and put his arms down saying "But really man, this is great!! You have a date with Allison Argent, and if you don't screw it up, you'll _finally_ get a girlfriend! I'm tired of all our friends asking if we're Gay."

Scott said "Stiles. You _are_ Gay." as if Stiles forgot that fact.

The other said "Queer as a three dollar bill, but that's beside the point. No offense man, but you're not really my type."

Scott chuckled and said "Don't worry, I think I'll live. Might be difficult, but I think I can carry on living knowing I'm not my best friend's type."

Stiles grinned and said "My sarcasm has finally rubbed off on you. _But you have a date coming up, are you excited??_ "

The other grinned and said "Very. Like almost enough to give me an Asthma attack."

Stiles said "Well let's not have that happen, okay _Darth Vader?_ But I think you'll be alright Buddy." Gently patting the top of his head. 

Scott asked "So what about you? Any guy's you're interested in?"

Stiles shrugged and said "Ehhh sort of, but not really. But no biggie. I still got about 3 something years to see if I snag me a good one. I may be a single Pringle now, but I shall not lose hope-- _OH-HO MY GOD!_ " 

Stiles had made the mistake of throwing his arms up, his hands balled into fists, and he realized his fists had connected with something. That something made a very quick _'oof!'_ And was now on his ass on the pavement. It scared the shit out of Stiles, he jumped like a cat.

When Stiles looked to see what-- _who_ \-- he hit, he gasped and realized he just punched a _really hot guy_ in the face. He looked tall, tan, short dark hair styled neatly and was wearing black jeans that hugged muscular legs, a grey shirt, and a black leather jacket. He was rubbing along his jaw, which means Stiles somehow must have punched him there.

The two quickly got down next to the guy and Stiles said "Oh. My. _God._ I am so _so_ sorry, I didn't even see you, fuck, _are you okay??_ " 

The guy chuckled and said "Yeah, I'm good...I've heard about a lot of different ways strangers greet each other, but this one must be new."

They quickly helped him to his feet and he brushed himself off. Stiles felt so bad. The guy must've noticed because he smiled, a beautiful, genuine smile, and said "Really, I'm alright. You just surprised me, that's all. You barely got me, I'm good. 

Scott chuckled and said "You gotta try harder than that to convince him, he'll still feel bad about it for like 4 months."

Stiles smacked him in the arm and whisper yelled "Shut up, I will not!"

Scott said "Yes _you will!"_

The guy put his hands up and said "Guy, guys, it's okay." While still smiling, before looking right at Stiles. Fuck, he's beautiful. He's mentally kicking himself hard. 

Stiles swallowed and said "Really, I feel so bad, I should've--I'm really sorry I hit your face." 

The guy said "I promise you, it. Is. _Okay._ No harm no foul. That was actually sort of the highlight of my day...That and the fact that it was done by a very cute guy." And winked at his accidental assailant, causing Stiles to blush, before saying "Take care." Then started walking towards the store.

Stiles and Scott stood there watching him for a minute before looking at each other. Then Scott said " _Dude!_  What are you doing, go get him!"

Stiles nodded and said "Yeah uh, I'm gonna go and just uh-" and didn't finish before taking off to find the guy, hoping to God that he's single. 


End file.
